Expresso
by MioSiriban
Summary: Entre tantas noches de trabajo, llegaría una que Nifa consideraría... bastante peculiar. [One-Shot][EreHisu/EreMika/MikaHisu]


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[One-Shot]**

**[EreHisu/EreMika/MikaHisu]**

* * *

**Expresso**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres: chasquea los dedos, tararea la canción de turno que ha colocado el último de sus compañeros en pasar sus dedos por el viejo computador del local y se remoja los –resecos y agrietados- labios antes de colocar dos bebidas en la húmeda bandeja. El ritmo es bueno, parece que Daz hizo una buena elección con algo de los setenta. Es mejor así, piensa Nifa, cuando no piensa y la música hace de las suyas, haciendo uso de los dotes de carisma para sonreírle a los clientes ocupantes de la mesa a la que lleva las bebidas. Y ella se da la vuelta y silba, con un cansancio ficticio para resoplarle a Marlene, la encargada, quien mueve la cabeza de lado a lado mostrando los dientes, en señal de que ella no tiene remedio. Nifa se encoge de hombros; su nuevo objetivo, en el "abarrotado" local, está bien puesto y calentito para ella. Y suspira al dejarse caer en uno de los sofás negros dispuestos al fondo.

—¿Mucho esfuerzo? —Distingue entonces a Ilse echada en el otro sofá negro frente al suyo, soñolienta, con Mylius dormido a su lado y separada de ellos por una pequeña mesa ratona.

—Ni te imaginas.

La pereza se vuelve contagiosa y Nifa bosteza antes de agregar algo más.

Los clientas pagan y se van. Un viernes por la noche y no hay ni un alma además de los empleados en Expresso. Bien, quizás logren unas pocas ventas más en intervalos de tiempo bastante largos entre sí, antes de cerrar. Otro bostezo y el dueño acude a su cabeza. No puede culpar a Mike por querer cerrar ese lugar.

—Más vale que Mike pague bien. —Dice a Ilse, e internamente Nifa se cuestiona si su amiga es bruja o algo por el estilo para hacer tal mención.

—Si va a pagar su boda costosa en Miami es lo mínimo que puede hacer por nuestra liquidación—Añade casi en un murmullo la de mirada oliva, parpadeando difusamente y todo se vuelve oscuro, como un índice más al respecto de que pronto ese lugar dejará de abrir sus puertas. Perfecto, se ha ido la luz.

Ni siquiera tienen los ánimos de hacer alguna queja por eso.

—Genial. Lo que faltaba.

Nifa deja a sus pensamientos vagar, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, como en el hecho de que Sandra no haya ido a trabajar esa semana –tal cosa hace que se recrimine el haber expuesto sus sentimientos a la morena- y los pendientes de la universidad. La vida podía llegar a ser estresante; era mejor dormirse, como los demás y ya.

Pero la dicha no fue tal cuando la campanilla de la entrada hizo su sonidito especial, anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes.

Nifa solo quiere dormirse. Pero alguien deja caer una tela pesada sobre su cara turbando sus planes. La aparta y ve a Marlene de pie con las manos en jarrasy el vestigio de una sonrisilla divertida que no identifica gracias a la falta de luz.

—Te toca.

—Joder, no. Fui la última en atender. —justifica, junto a un puchero al que la encargada no le da ni un mínimo de crédito y se va. Nifa baja el rostro y, casi resignada, acude a su esperanza de no mover los pies—¿Ilse?

—A mí ni me mires.

_Ahg._

Algo más _indie _es su acompañamiento auditivo esta vez, pero la chica desea que el idiota de Daz no le haya bajado el volumen para alimentar su distracción. Bueno, no le queda más que cumplir con el deber ¿No?

Así, Nifa toma papel y lápiz y se dirige al cliente o en este caso clienta. La luz no ayuda mucho, pero ella logra reconocer a la chica de baja estatura que ha ingresado. La agraciada rubia petisa es una clienta frecuente de Expresso.

—Bienvenida a Expresso ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Nifa está a la espera, casi en las nebulosas tratando de recordar la letra de la canción que suena ahora. Pero un hipeo la extrae a la realidad y muestra incredulidad. Luego, el sonido de un sorbido se repite.

¿No estará…?

—Un mojito. Solo eso.

La voz quebrada le confirma y cierta incomodidad le surge a Nifa. Si, la rubia estaba llorando.

—… Vale, ya regreso.

Procede a regresar sobre sus pasos a la barra y le comunica a Daz el pedido de la joven chica. Da una mirada hacia las afueras del local y confirma el bonito Nissan en el que la clienta suele llegar.

Es común que personas con buena posición económica vengan a Expresso y Nifa no puede evitar preguntarse que motivos pueden hacer llorar con tal agravio a una chica rubia bonita y rica como esa.

Mientras Daz prepara la bebida, la empleada saca su móvil y se distrae con contestar mensajes pendientes y dar una ojeada rápida a las redes sociales; lo guarda al notar que Daz ya casi tiene listo el pedido y mira de reojo a la alejada mesa que la rubia ha escogido. Nifa ve que se ha puesto de pie, ahora habla por teléfono y no deja de llorar. El brillo de la pantalla le permite observar las copiosas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Ya está Nif.

Daz le regresa al momento y le agradece tomando el trago con una de sus manos. La chica tiene que recordarse que solo cumple su trabajo y que la vida privada de esa rubia no es su problema y ya.

Le deja la bebida y escucha un tenue "gracias" antes de dejárselo sobre la mesa. Nifa se resigna a regresar a la barra y, ahora con su concilio de sueños echado a perder, opta por limpiar las gotas sobre la misma. No puede evitar mientras lo hace que de vez en cuando su mirada busque a la rubia, quien ¡oh, sopresa! Ha logrado controlar algo de su llanto pero, su rostro sigue hinchado y compungido. Parece que tiene la mirada perdida en un punto intangible del local.

Un chiste de Mylius logra distraerla, así que Nifa deja de lado por un rato a la clienta rubia y se une a la conversación de sus compañeros de trabajo. Luego Daz agrega alguna anécdota sobre como fue lo bastante estúpido para meter una prenda de color a su lavadora y terminar manchando la mitad de su ropa. Si, sus compañeros son idiotas, pero buenas personas. Nifa ríe con ellos hasta que la campanilla de la entrada vuelve a sonar avisándoles de más clientes; puede ver el gesto de fastidio que cruza el rostro de Ilse tumbada en el sofá. Puede predecir lo que vendrá.

—¿Nifa…?—Ahí está.

—Eres una perra. —da como respuesta, antes de rodar los ojos con diversión e ir por la lapicera y el papel más cercanos. Ya se lo cobraría a su compañera después.

Nifa dirige los pasos entre las mesas y sillas en su camino. Ha entrado una mujer alta y esbelta, de lacio cabello negro y corto, de rasgos asiáticos. Y, casi para sorpresa de Nifa, se sienta con la rubia.

_Vaya, llamaste a una amiga._

Al menos, piensa, ahora tiene con quien desahogar las penas.

La amiga de la chica no es muy expresiva que digamos, pero es bastante amable con ella al ordenarle una cerveza bien fría.

Nifa la busca, la trae, regresa a la barra y nota que las dos chicas conversan tranquilamente. La rubia ahora está mucho más calmada que cuando llegó; sus manos son acogidas por las de la morena, quien la oye y le responde cosas que Nifa no escucha ni reconoce en sus labios. Debe estar bastante aburrida para fijarse de ese modo en las clientas, pero bueno. Es un alivio para Nifa que ahora esa chica rica no esté atravesando una crisis o algo por el estilo.

La amiga de la rubia resulta cumplir con su rol. Parece ser…. Bastante cariñosa. Desde que llegó se ha centrado en su amiga totalmente y a pesar de haberla percibido como una mujer sin mayores contorsiones faciales, ha mostrado una cálida sonrisa a la rubia. Le acaricia los brazos, los hombros y lisonjea una de las mejillas de la rubia en un gesto que a Nifa se le hace más que personal.

Ahora, la empleada de Expresso considera que esa atractiva azabache no sea solo una amiga para la rubia y vicerversa. No obstante, la rubia no abandona la tristeza de sus ojos. Y Nifa no lo sabe, pero lleva un buen rato clavando sus ojos en ella, tanto que no se percata de que la azabache se ha puesto de pie con los recipientes de las bebidas que han ingerido con intenciones de llevarlos a la barra.

—Tranquila, es mi pareja. —Nifa parpadea dos veces antes de poder decirle algo a la morena, quien regresa a la mesa. La empleada no abandona la perplejidad; oh, Dios, no es como si fuera la primera vez que ve lesbianas en el lugar.

Nifa lleva más de año y medio en ese café-bar. Ha visto _casi_ de todo pasar por allí.

No es novedad para ella, ni nada del otro mundo. Es más relevante distraerse con su teléfono por el momento y no les pone mucha atención a la pareja mientras se reparten besos en la oscuridad y se acarician mutuamente. Solo repara en unas pocas cosas, como el momento en que la azabache seca una de las lágrimas de la rubia y procede a besarla con ahínco.

Nifa vuelve a la conversación, esta vez con Marlene y Mylius sobre el bebé que pronto tendrá la primera. La noticia del embarazo de la encargada fue una buena nueva, aunque en el fondo, a Nifa le diera igual. No creía que la situación estuviera para tener bebés, pero cada quien con lo suyo.

Los minutos transcurren, hasta que la campanilla da el aviso de que ha llegado un nuevo cliente. Oh, esta vez si le tocará a otro atenderlo. Qué ansias. Por fin una nueva presencia para mover el culo de esos haraganes.

El joven, alto y parecido de largo cabello castaño y barba incipiente que ha entrado no está solo. Nifa lo sigue con la mirada y resulta ser un conocido de su mesa. El chico saluda con beso en la mejilla a las dos mujeres retiradas en el lugar.

—Es tu mesa. —Ilse puede ser fastidiosa cuando se lo propone, claro que sí.

Pero da igual, se dice Nifa yendo a atenderlo luego de que éste se sentara con ellas. Juega con la lapicera entre sus dedos y preguntar qué se le ofrece. El castaño de despampanantes ojos verdes pide un trago para cada uno y Nifa lleva el pedido a Daz.

La noche sigue su curso con los empleados y los únicos clientes del lugar pasar el ameno rato. En Expresso algunos días son más peculiares que otros y, sin saberlo Nifa, esa noche no sigue el patrón de las demás.

Las enamoradas se besan entre ellas, se susurran cosas y ríen con el chico sentado con ellas. Muy al contrario de cómo llegó la rubia, parecen ahora relajados. La azabache se levanta de su silla y dice algo a sus acompañantes, le da un beso apasionado a la rubia y se retira al baño. La petisa y el muchacho conversan entre ellos, se sonríen… Y, oh, sus manos se encuentran.

Si bien la atmósfera era rara para Nifa hasta ese punto, ahora no puede apartar la mirada de los que quedan en la mesa. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, siguen los movimientos de los clientes y se queda boquiabierta cuando las bocas se encuentran demandantes y fieras. La rubia y el castaño se besan como si la vida se les fuera en ello y a la mente de Nifa recurren un centenar de cosas. Y sabe que la mayoría de ellas están mal.

Un pensamiento si es definitivo: pobre de la chica azabache. Y tan agradable que se veía. Nifa no puede evitar pensar que verdaderamente hay gente hija de puta en ese mundo. Su novia y su "amigo" le estaban viendo la cara de frente ¿debería decirle? Es decir, no es lo suyo entrometerse, pero… Esa chica tiene derecho a saberlo, joder.

Bien, esto ya ha entrado en la lista de cosas por conversar con Riko.

Cruza miradas con Ilse, quien haciéndose la desentendida ha pillado lo mismo que ella. Bueno, a que todos lo han pillado. Marlene parece ser la única que no ha puesto nada de atención a la situación, pero a Nifa no le asombra eso de parte de la encargada.

Cuando la azabache regresa del baño, Nifa no puede evitar verla. Nuevamente se une a los otros dos y el trío sigue conversando entre ellos, fijamente observados por la empleada. Minutos luego, la morena se levanta y viene a la barra a hacer un pedido. Nifa apenas si le hace caso. Sus olivos están impresos en el agarre de manos entre la rubia y el castaño en la mesa.

La azabache no voltea en ningún momento, por más que en su interior Nifa casi reza porque lo haga. Parece relajada, como si no estuviera siendo engañada. Pobre chica, se repite.

—Gracias. —Dice la medio asiática, mostrando una tenue sonrisa y recibiendo los tragos dados por Nifa. La empleada espera que ésta regrese a la mesa de mentiras pero no lo hace—. Sí, yo lo sé. Quita esa cara.

Nifa permanece incrédula. No termina de asimilar de a qué se refiere a la clienta, cuando ésta ya está en la mesa y hace todo claro al trepar como una felina hasta el chico castaño para estampar sus labios de un modo libidinoso contra los de él. Nifa presencia un beso no apto para menores de edad, eso le queda claro. Y la rubia no hace si no mirarlos casi sonriente, contemplando la jugarreta de lenguas y las mordidas ocasionales entre los dos.

Luego todo siguió un curso que, en cierto, punto, Nifa se cuestionó si aquello era la introducción de un vídeo para mayores. Las caricias de la rubia y la castaña al chico le sacaron suspiros roncos y masculinos, mientras entre ellas mismas se devoraban las bocas como su no hubiera un mañana. Quizás se estaban aprovechando de la oscuridad. Gracias a ésta, Nifa estaba segura que estaban censurando las manos cuando ésta no eran captadas por su margen de visión.

Luego de unos tragos más, de risas, de que las chicas bailaran una canción y se besaran de nueva cuenta con su acompañante, la rubia –ahora más sonriente que un chiquillo en navidad- se acerca a Nifa con intenciones de pagar la cuenta. La azabache se acomoda y alisa la falda, mientras el chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda la hace sonrojar diciéndole quien sabe qué cosa. La rubia agradece y deja una buena suma de propina, se acerca sus dos acompañantes y saca las llaves del deportivo para entregarlas al castaño.

Salen, cada una rodeada por un abrazo del muchacho, riéndose los tres y siendo besadas y mimadas. Nifa escucha el ruido del motor y luego al vehículo desaparecer en la lejanía.

Quien sabe a dónde y a qué se irían. Pero lo que si le queda claro a Nifa, es que ese muchacho y esas dos saldrán muy satisfechos…

Vale, definitivamente le contará a Riko de esto luego. Y con lujo de detalles.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Oh Dios, va a llover! Primer fic en AOT en que no hago menciones del enano XDD.**

**Bueno, la verdad ni la historia es mía jajaja. Escribí esto luego de que hace un par de días una amiga de la universidad me contara esto que vio en el trabajo... Así que ella vendría a ser "Nifa"y yo Riko. Según ella, ha visto de todo en ese lugar pero fue la primera vez que vio un trío. Cuando me lo dijo mi mente ya estaba esperando los detalles para saber con que personajes de AOT iba a terminar imaginándolo. Apenas dijo "rubia" y "pelinegra" Historia y Mikasa automáticamente vinieron a mi cabeza.**

**Resulta que en este anime/manga hay varios personajes de relleno bastante útiles :'0 creo que, a menos que quieras involucrar los propios, no es verdaderamente necesario. Así que bien por los que mencioné aquí xD no sé si ustedes como yo desconocían la existencia (o no se acordaban) de algunos personajes que usé. **

**Y bien ¡Gracias por leerme! Fue un gustito por fin traer algo de EreHisu por estos lados :) Le debo más crédito a este shipp, en serio. **

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban**_


End file.
